Divergent (Jelsa)
by Ill be back soon
Summary: Elsa is a normal girl living in abnegation. On the day she takes her aptitude test she finds out she is divergent and above all she has ice powers. thinking she will be safe she goes to dauntless.What happens when her trainer, four (jack frost) begins to think she's divergent. Will he turn her in or will they fall into something much deeper than that. (Mature language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ATTENTION IF YOU COSE TO READ FURTHER MORE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS SPECIAL MESSAGE (in my mind that sounded so awesome)**

**so second story. Yay! Anyway its like divergent but with Disney/DreamWorks characters. So jack will be playing four and Elsa is Tris (duh!) So im gonna have questions about Disney/DreamWorks quotes in movies. But first, every time you answer a question you have to tell me which faction you are! No divergent please cause then everyone usually wants to be divergent. Any way I'll be keeping track of points so whoever gets the most points gets a virtual cake and if u want a partnership in my next new story (whatever its gonna be)**

* * *

There is only one mirror in the entire house. Every three months Abnegation let's me see me own reflection. Its the day my mother trims my hair. When she finishes she pulls my hair into a knot and secures it with a pin. when she isn't looking I sneak a look at myself. She catches me staring and instead of scolding me she smiles. I frown a bit.

"So today is the day," she says

"Yes," I reply.

' Are you nervous."

"No." I say. "the tests don't have to change our choices

"Right."

"Well, its time to go to school, Elsa" she said closing the panel in it which hid the mirror. Today I will be taking my aptitude test. It will tell me whether I'm _smart_ and I belong to _erudite_, _selfless_ and I stay in _abnegation_, _brave_, and I belong to _dauntless, peaceful_ and I belong to _Amity, or honest _and i go to _candor. _I put on my gloves and I hug my mom_. _I am scared. I will choose whether to stay with my family or abandon them.

* * *

Riding in the bus with Anna was a little frustrating, but I knew that Anna would probably choose abnegation. She was naturally selfless. Having a younger sister that was a better person than you kinda sucked**. **Anna got up and gave her seat up to a surly Candor man without thinking twice. The man wore black and white. Standard candor uniform. Candor believes the truth is in black and white. As for me, I ended up accidentally tripping over the Candor man's shoes.I have never been graceful. When we got off the bus I walked into the school building and once I weñt in I waited near a window and tapped Anna's shoulder. Its the hall before we go our separate ways. Its better that way. I can't hurt her. Having ice powers isn't exactly a good thing but I keep it to a minimum. Unfortunately, I can't control them yet but being abnegation, I can't think about myself so I ignore it even though it is very hard sometimes.

"Are you worried at all, Anna?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you, Elsa?"

"No." I smile. she smiles back.

"Well have a good day."

She never answered my question.

7:25. Right as i looked at my watch I could hear the train coming with dauntless jumping out. It fascinated me. When they rushed inside the school I could tell it was time to go to my first class. Last time here before the choosing ceremony. Today are classes will be cut in half. So we will be able to use the rest of the day for aptitude testing. On my way to Faction History a Erudite boy shoved me and i fell hard on the floor.

"Out of my way, _Stiff_!" He yelled. Im supposed to forget myself but now that erudite has been attacking us with false reports, it just makes me a target The day seemed to drag on. Up until the point of lunch. During lunch will be the point when I will take my aptitude test.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THERE IS ONE HIDDEN QUESTION. DONT FORGET TO ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS BUT INCLUDE YOUR FACTION! (no divergent though)**

The tests begin after lunch. we sit at long tables in the cafeteria, and the test administrators call ten names at a time, one for each testing room. I sat next to Anna across from our neighbor Kristoff. After waiting for a while Anna is called to take her test. My stomachs wrenches. After waiting ten minutes later, Anna came back and sat down next to me, looking plaster pale. I want to ask her what her test result was, but I'm not allowed to ask her about her result, and she is not allowed to tell me.

One test administrator comes out and reads the names of the next round of the people taking the test. Two from Dauntless, two from Erudite, two from Amity, two from Candor and then: "From Abnegation: Kristoff Bjorgman and Elsa Arendelle. I followed Kristoff into the back room where aptitude tests are taken. I have never seen one before. Each is separated by mirrors. Kristoff gives me a slight smile before entering room 5. I did the same entering room 6. As I walked into the room as I saw a dauntless woman who waits for me.

She has large round purple eyes with golden flecks and has a black blazer with a multicolored shirt under. When she turns to close the door I see a tattoo of a bird that looks something like a hummingbird with fairy wings. Mirrors covered the entire room and I saw my full reflection: platinum blond hair tied into a bun, hands red with blood blush. In the center of the room there is a reclined chair, like a dentists, with a machine next to it.

"Don't worry," the girl says, " it doesn't hurt."

In The light i can see her hair is multi colored with mostly green and pink.

"Have a seat and get comfortable," she says. "My name is Toothiana but you can call me Tooth."

Toothiana sits down next to the machine and busies herself with wires.

"Why the bird?" I blurt out as she attaches an electrode to my forehead.

"I've never met a curious Abnegation before," she says raising her eyebrows at me. I shiver. My curiosity is a mistake, a betrayal of Abnegation values.

Humming a little, she presses another electrode to my forehead and explains, "My mom told me that once before the war, parents would tell theories about the tooth fairy. She would come in the night and take your teeth which hold memories. When I was young I used to forget things a lot and I was scared I would never remember them. So I tattooed her on the back of my neck so i wasn't afraid to forget things."

"You're afraid of forgetting things?" I can't help myself with asking this woman questions.

"I _was_ afraid," she shrugs," it reminds me of the fear I overcame...I never look back, darling. It distracts from the now.**(who says this line and from what movie?)**" After she passes me a vial with a clear liquid.

"Drink this," she says.

"What is it? What's going to happen?"

Can't tell you that. Just trust me." I tip the vial toward my mouth and drink the liquid my eyes close.

When my eyes open, i'm somewhere else. I look to my left and I saw two tables: one with a hunk of cheese and the other with knives.

Behind me a woman says, "choose."

"Why?" I ask.

"Choose," she repeats.

"What will I do with them,"

"Choose!" She yells I scowl and cross my arms. "Have it your way." I look over and the baskets are gone.

I should have taken the cheese or the knife because a vicious dog came into the room. The best thing to do would be fearless since dogs can sense fear but with the snarling and growling and the huge teeth it was pretty hard not to be scared. I lowered myself onto the floor and stayed at the dogs level. I lowered myself until my chin was was only a few centimeters from the floor. The dog creeps closer and barks in my ear. After a few minutes I feel something wet and rough on my face. The dog licked me. The dog props its paws on my knees and licks my cheek. I cringe, wiping the drool off my face and laugh.

"You're not such a vicious beast, huh?"

After a few seconds a girl appears at my side and squeals, "puppy!"

The dog turns and runs to get the girl before i can warn her. I don't think, I just hurl myself on top of the dog and then my head hits the floor.

As I get up I realize i'm in the bus. A man looks over a me. And points at a man in the newspaper.

"Do you know this guy?" He was angry. The man looks familiar but I can't tell from where.

"Well? Do you?" I shrug my shoulders. I shouldn't be afraid. _This isn't real_.

"Nope," I say, casually. "I have no idea who he is." _This isn't real._ I remind myself. _This isn't._

"You're lying," he says. "You're _lying!"_

"I am not."

"I can see it in your eyes."

I pull myself up straighter. "You can't."

"If you know him," he says in a low voice, "you could save me. You could _save_ me!"

I narrow my eyes. "Well," I say. I set my jaw. "I don't."

Then everything fades.

**A/n thank for the reviews. Dont forget to answer the question! Don't forget your faction! Remember no divergent entries! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So ten point to DAUNTLESS! all thanks to Elsa the snowqueen2**

I wake to sweaty palms and a feel of guilt. I am back in the mirrored room I started in. When I tilt my head, I see tooth behind me. She begins to remove the electrodes from our heads.

I sit forward and I get an uneasy feeling in my chest. I had to have done something wrong, even if it was just in my mind. I wish Tooth would just tell me what happened.

"That," she says, "was perplexing. Excuse me I'll be right back."

Perplexing?

After a few moments Tooth comes back. "Sorry to worry you," tooth says. She stands next to me looking very uneasy and pale.

"Elsa, your results were..._inconclusive," _she says. "Typically each stage eliminates or more factions, but in your case only two have been ruled out."

"Two?" I Ask. It feels hard to talk.

"If you had shown an automatic distaste for the knife and selected the cheese, the simulation would have led you to a different scenario that would have confirmed your aptitude for Amity. That didn't happen so Amity is out." Tooth scratches the back of her neck. "Normally, the simulation progresses in a linear fashion, isolating one faction by ruling out the choices you made didn't even allow Candor, the next possibility, to be ruled out, so I had to alter the simulation to put you on the bus. And there your insistence upon dishonesty ruled out candor ." She half smiles. "Don't worry about that. Only the Candor tell the truth in that one.

One of the knots in my chest loosens. Maybe I'm not an awful person.

"I suppose that's not entirely true. People who tell the truth are the Candor . . . And the Abnegation," She says." Which gives us a problem"

My mouth falls open.

"On the one hand you threw yourself on the dog instead of letting it attack the little girl, which was something The Abnegation would have done. . . But on the other, when the man told you that the truth would save him, you still refused to tell it. Not something the Abnegation would do." She sighs. "Not running from the dog suggests Dauntless, but so does taking the knife, which you didn't do."

She clears her throat and continues. "Your intelligent response to the dog represents an Erudite bond. I have no idea what to make of your indecision in stage one, but-"

"Wait," I interrupt her. "So you have no idea what faction I belong to is?

"Yes and no. My conclusion," she explains, "is that you display equal aptitude for Abnegation . . . And Erudite and Dauntless. People who get this kind of result are . . ." She looks over her shoulder like she expects someone to appear behind her. " . . . Are called . . . _Divergent._" She says the last word so quietly I could barely hear it.

"_Divergent_?"

"Yes, Divergent," she says quickly. "You can't share this information."

"Were not allowed to share our aptitude."

"No, I mean don't share this now, don't share this _ever_. Divergence is extremely dangerous. You're in trouble, and if you get caught then I'm in trouble. **( who says this line and from what movie?)** You understand?"

I nod. I don't want to share my test result with anyone anyway. "Okay" I say quietly.

"I suggest," Tooth says, "that you go home. You have a lot of thinking to do and waiting with other people might not benefit you."

"I have to tell my brother where I'm going."

"I'll let him know.

Its my choice now, no matter what the test says.

Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite.

Divergent.

**A/N thanks for all the good reviews you guys are awesome! Start answering questions! Dauntless already got ten points. Come on other factions! Whoo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So 10 for dauntless and ten for Erudite**

I walked home slowly so I could intercept Anna on the way home. She knows how to keep a secret: me leaving early.

I won't let Anna know about my ice powers or my Divergence. I would just hurt her. As I took the long way back home I saw a factionless man coming toward me. Normally I would have just keep walking, but I just stopped.

"Any food you can spare?" The man says with a horrible breath.

"Uh, yes." I reach into my lunch bag and took out a bag of apples. As I turned back his hand reaches around to the small of my back.

"This is a big day for you, isn't it?"

"Let go of me."

"Choose wisely, little girl."

I waited at the doorstep for Anna. I stood up as I saw Anna walking home with Kristoff and his brother, Olaf.

"Hi Elsa."

"Hi." Olaf doesn't say anything. He just stares. I've never really heard olaf say anything. We just stare at each other, while Kristoff and Anna flirt . I could see us in the future: all four of us, staying here in abnegation, Kristoff getting married to Anna, me getting married to Olaf.

After Kristoff and Olaf left, Anna and me went into the kitchen.

"OK, tell me the truth. Why did you leave early?"

"The serum made me sick, so i went home."

"Oh." After cooking dinner, we all sit down and ate quietly.

"They told me you left early, Elsa." My father, Adgar says.

"I felt ill so i was sent home, father."

"This is not the greatest time for you to leave school, Elsa"

"Why?"

"Elsa!" Anna interjects. I'm not supposed to speak unless I'm spoken to.

"No, its alright, Anna. Erudite is attacking Abnegation with some old accusations that have somehow resurfaced."

"They believe North, abused his son, Jackson. And that's why they think Jackson went into a different faction." I remember seeing Jackson once. At his mother's funeral. His face was tear streaked and he only came downstairs to ask something of North. I never really saw him again.

"Is that true?" I ask.

"No of course not," my mother says. "It was just a rumor made up by erudite. Since they think they should be the governing faction."

After dinner, I wash the dishes and go upstairs with Anna.

"Are you ready, Elsa?"

'Yes, the test does not affect _our_ decision."

"But it _does,_ doesn't it?"And with that we parted into our different rooms. "Oh yes, I can see past the hurt." **( where is this from?")**

That was strange.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake to the sound of my mothers voice.

"Elsa. Elsa, wake up. Its time to get ready." Everything seemed groggy but as soon I I open my eyes completely I see my mother, already ready, hunched over my bed.

"Thank you, for waking me up, mother."

"Your welcome. You must hurry. Its a very important day." I get up and grab the brush on my dresser. My heart is pounding. I put down the brush. When it touched, the entire dresser was surrounding with ice. I slip on my gloves and put on a gray dress. I walk to my moms room and she does my hair in an elegant bun. I walk out the door with my family and we go to a center where the family of every sixteen year old in the entire five factions will be. We all sit according to faction and North is calling us out in alphabetical order. Of Arendelle is my last name. I will be one of the first.

"Aladdin Agraba." North calls out. North gives Aladdin a knife and Aladdin walks up to the five bowls representing a faction. He gingerly sticks the knife inside his skin and extracts it. Aladdin is wearing red with signifies he is Amity. Once blood accumulates on his palm, he holds his palm out in front of he bowl with burning coals in it. The blood drips and he proudly turns around and faces us.

"Dauntless." North announces. After a loud bawl is the only other sound, which is coming from the amity section from where he was sitting. His mother probably. Heh. The first initiate and hes already a transfer. Aladdin goes to sit down with dauntless and North gets ready to call out the next initiate.

" _Anna of Arendelle." _Anna stands up and passes by to the center of the auditorium. North passes her a knife and she does the same as the last boy... except instead of holding it over the smooth gray rocks, which signify Abnegation, like I anticipated, she holds in over the clear water and the blood drips inside. No. Anna has transferred to...

"Erudite." North announces. "Next. Elsa of arendelle." I stand up and walk over to my parents and give them a quick hug.

"I'll always love you. No matter what you choose, elsa." My mother says.

"I love you too, mom." I walk over to the center of the auditorium. North hands me a knife and I take it right away and stick it into the corner of my palm. I wince as pain surges through my palm and radiates into my entire body. I hold it between dauntless and abnegation. Without even knowing I let my hand guide itself. It guided itself to dauntless coals.

"Dauntless."

I walk over to the crowd of cheering dauntless born initiates. After I sat down I waited and stared at my parents who were staring at me too. My mother, with large brown forgiving eyes but my father, with eyes narrowed. Hurt. Dissapointed. Betrayed.

A look I have never seen before.

The last initiate was called out and after all the dauntless ran out of the auditorium and we ran to the trains. They're starting to climb. I follow suit.

I reach the top where a train has just turned the corner. The initiates start running and I run too. But I am stuck at the back. The front of the train passes by me and I try running faster. Half the initiates have already jumped on the train and my hand reaches the door. I just can't pull myself up. A girl with crazy red hair holds out a hand and I take it. There is a boy at the front who is trying to reach the door but his foot hold is incorrect and he falls. The train rushes past him and within a matter of seconds he is out of sight. he has just failed initiation. He is now faction less.

I sit next to the redhead who pulled me up.

"Hi," she says in a thick Scottish accent. "I'm Merida."

"I'm Elsa." We approach a roof and initiates start jumping out.

"Together?" Merida asks.

"Together." We go to the back to the train and wait.

"What if we don't jump, Hans?" A boy from Candor asks.

"What do you think, Tadashi? Then you're factionless." A boy from Erudite boy answers. Merida grabs my hand and we both jump and reach the roof safely. At the top waits a man, dresses in a cloak of black with yellow eyes.

"I am your leader, pitch. Seems you have past the first part of initiation, he says looking down at a large hole at the bottom of the building. Now who will be the first to jump."

"Is there, like, water at the bottom?" An Erudite boy with green eyes asks.

"Only One way To find out. Now who wants to got first?" A long pause follows.

"Me." I call out. Sometimes the right path isn't the easiest. (**Where is this from)**

"Oh, the _stiff." _Hans says. I take off my sweater and I throw it at his face. Then I get up on the railing and I don't think. I just jump.

For five seconds I feel a blast of wind then I land in a netting where Dauntless members are trying to help me up. One reached over and grabbed my hand to pull me out. Once I got up his crystal blue eyes pierced into mine. His hand still holding mine.

"What is your name?" He asks

"Elsa."

"First jumper, Elsa!" He announces. The rest of the dauntless membership cheers and claps. Then he holds my hand tighter.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Elsa." Then his hand hesitantly let's go. An he smiles and I smile back.


	6. Chapter 6

When all the initiates finish jumping we all stand in a group next the instructor separates the initiates from the dauntless-born.

"Okay, transfers come with me." He calls out. We stop at what seems to be a dormitory and he stands at the front of the group. "I am Four, your instructor."

"Four, like the number?" Merida asks.

"Yes, exactly like the number."

"What happened, One, Two, and Three were taken?" Merida laughed. Four glared at Merida. Then got really really close to her.

"One thing you will learn with me is that if you want to survive, you should learn to keep your mouth shut." Four hissed.

"Damn who pissed in his Cheerios." Merida mumbles under her breath.

"This is where you will be staying until the completion of your initiation." Four says. Pointing to a large room filled with bunks.

"Girls or boys?" Tadashi asks.

"Both." Four answers. Then he leads us to a bathroom but its completely out in the open. No stalls or cover whatsoever. Then he peered at Merida "You should feel right at home Candor. Everything out in the open."

The he points at the bunks which have clothes in them.

"Get dressed and then go to to the cafeteria. Hurry." I grabbed the black clothes which just so happened to be a black tank top, black jeans and black boots. I slip off the gray abnegation shorts from under my dress and slip on the jeans, using cover from my dress. I take off the rest of the dress and reach for the black tank top.

"Hey! Look at the Stiff, finally showing some skin!" Hans yells.

"Leave her alone!" Merida and Tadashi yell at the exact same time. Hans rolls his eyes and walks out of the dormitory. I finish buttoning my jeans and i walk to the cafeteria with Merida and Tadashi. We sit down and we are served a patty of meat between two round slices of bread. I pick at it with my fork and i see Merida staring at me, confused.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?" Merida asks.

I've seen one but i've just never eaten one."

"Abnegation eat plain food with no toppings and a minimum of seasoning." A boy who is sitting in front of Merida says.

"Which textbook did you swallow?" Merida snorts

"I'm Hiccup. Erudite. You have a lot of courage to be friends with a Candor, Elsa"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Merida screamed.

"You have no filter! you say the first thing that comes to your mind!"

"You mean like you're an idiot?" Tadashi chimed.

"Well Erudite isn't that different! You-"

"I don't want to hear about your old factions. You're dauntless now." Four says interrupting Merida.

"Sorry" i continue to eat my hamburger when someone walks to the top of a rail above us. Its that pitch guy who made us jump off the building!

"Welcome to dauntless, initiates. During this stage you will find out your strength! During the next step you will find out who you are! Good luck and be swift and fast top be in the top ten!" Pitch yells. Once he finishes saying that the dauntless born went wild and start lifting us up. I wish it would last forever but I know tomorrow won't be as easy as today. And i just jumped off a train and a building for Pete's sake! As we are being lifted around the room I see four starring at me with intensity of his blue eyes. Why _is_ he staring at me?


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/n): just in case here is a list of the characters ok**

**Beatrice "Tris" Prior ~elsa of arendelle  
Tobias "Four" Eaton~ jack frost  
Caleb Prior~ anna of arendelle  
Marcus Eaton~north overland  
Jeanine Matthews~ Gothel  
Christina~ merida dunbroch**

**Made up~ rapunzel and Eugene  
Tori Wu~ tooth  
Eric~pitch black  
Peter Hayes~ hans of the southernisles  
Edward~ Aladdin agraba  
Natalie Prior~ idun  
Andrew Prior~ adgar  
Susan Black~ kristoff  
Will~ hiccup haddock  
Al~ tadashi hamada  
Uriah Pedrad~hiro  
Marlene~belle  
Lynn~pocahontas  
Max~facilier  
Lauren~ariel  
Zeke Pedrad~ baymax  
Molly Atwood~ Maleficent  
Drew~Peter pan  
Myra~jasmine  
Edward~ Aladdin**

**Robert black~ Olaf**

**im really sorry i don't update regularly but like i mentioned in the last chapter i have really bad family problems. But waiting in a hospital room for 16 hours gave me some time to write so let the show begin...**

I wake to the sound of loud metal clanking. Half the people in the dormitory are groaning and the other half are trying to sleep through it. When my eyes finally adjust i see Four standing on the staircase. He was the one that started the damn clanking in the first place.

"Initiates, get dressed and meet me in the training area. Hurry." Four says.

"Auch, five more minutes." Eugene says. We met Eugene, who is from Candor, yesterday after Hans accused him of stealing one of his muffins from his plate. Officially _our_ new best friend. Me, Merida, Hiccup, Tadashi and now Eugene are inseparable.

"I wish." I reply.

I get up and change into a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of tights and walk out of the dormitory with Hiccup, Eugene, Merida and Tadashi by my side. When we arrive at the training area i see everyone has their own place with certain people. Hans has his place with a girl named Maleficent and a boy named Peter.

I have my place with Hiccup, Merida, Eugene and Tadashi.

A girl with really long blond hair has her place with... wait i don't see her with anyone. Shes alone. I saw her at the ceremony. I think her name its Rapunzel. She's from amity.

If im not mistaken she's my father's, sister's daughter.

Otherwise known as my cousin.

I walk over to her and she looks up at me.

"Hi." I say.

"Hello." She says shyly.

"Why are you alone?" I ask

"I don't know anybody here. Well, except you."

"Would you like to hang out with me and my friends?"

"Um... sure."

"Follow me." I say with a smile.

"Hey Elsa. Who's your friend?! shes hot!" Eugene nearly yells the last two words as he looks up as her.

"I'm Rapunzel."

"The name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Very nice to meet you, Rapunzel."

"Tee hee nice to meet you too, Eugene." Rapunzel says.

"I guess love is in the air." Merida says staring at hiccup.

"Actually it's oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide." Hiccup says plainly. My jaw drops. How could he not notice that?!

"Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence, Hiccup?" (**Who says this line and from what movie)** Tadashi says under his breath.

"Good luck Merida." I mutter.

"Thanks, the way this is going... i'm gonna need it," Merida growls. Four walks into to room and gives us an award winning smile.

"Hello initiates. Today you will work on fighting " Four says

"First jumper in the ring, Last jumper, you two will be fighting today." Pitch says, walking to Fours side.

I walk into the ring and then i see who the last jumper was. Maleficent.

"Ready. Fight." Pitch says. Maleficent makes the first move in an attempt to tackle me. I immediately move to the side and raise my hand which collides with her chest. Maleficent stumbles back a few feet and i take the chance to try and pin her down. I run and push her on the ground. When i try to get up and regain my balance, she pulls on my leg bringing me down with her. She gets on top on my stomach with her legs on both sides of and her left fist collides with my right cheekbone and i try to knock her off me. Now im mad. One swift punch to her left temple and she is finally off me. I run to her side and i punch her stomach, forcing the air out of her. I force one more punch to her head and she goes limp. I did it. I beat her.

I look to the side and see Tadashi, Merida, Hiccup, Eugene and Rapunzel staring at me with their mouths open. The room is completely quiet.

"Wow." Four whispers breathlessly but we all heard it loud and clear.

"Elsa wins." Pitch announces with Four, smirking behind him.

"How did you do that?!" Tadashi nearly yells with amazement.

"I don't know, it just happened" i say quietly.

"What the hell did you to Maleficent!" Hans yells, standing over her limp body.

"Its called fighting! Something you need to learn to do by yourself." Merida yells back . After that is a round of staring and a round of 'oohh's from Eugene, Hiccup, Four and surprisingly Pitch.

"Next fighting is Tadashi and Hiccup." Four announces. Tadashi and hiccup stand opposite in the ring, but the funny thing is that Tadashi is way bigger than Hiccup. Hiccup has his arms up, ready to fight, but Tadashi is barely even looking at Hiccup.

"Fight!" Pitch says. Hiccup runs toward Tadashi but Tadashi gives Hiccup one left jab to the jaw and he is knocked out. Pitch seems impressed as Hiccup falls limp to the mat.

"I-Is he okay?!" Tadashi says in Horror. Hiccup is already waking up.

"He'll be fine." Four says, crouched over Hiccup, touching his pulse.

"Well initiates enough fighting for today. One more thing about Dauntless is that after a day of work you get too go anywhere within the faction. So in that case be gone." Pitch says

"Yes!" Eugene yells since he escaped getting his ass kicked by one of us, Especially after Hans being his new enemy after the muffin incident.

"Lets go get a tattoo, guys!" Merida says.

"Ok." I say.

"Uh, I'll pass..." Hiccup says, rubbing his jaw.

"No exceptions. We're all going to get a tattoo." Eugene says.

Once we arrive at the tattoo shop, I take of a necklace I have on because i already know what I want: a Snowflake in the middle of my chest.

One we all sat down in a chair, I sit and close my eyes awaiting for the tattoo artist to come.

"Arendelle? Is that you?" A familiar voice says. I look up and i see tooth.

"Hi Tooth." I say. "Can i ask you something?"

"You made a mistake coming here."

"Dude, she just came to get a tattoo." Eugene said passing by us.

"No, I mean coming to Dauntless. They will find out about you here. Divergence is extremely dangerous." Tooth whispered at a tone that only I could hear.

"They won't find out about me. They like me here."

"Oohh so you're so special they won't catch you. They liked my brother too... but that didn't stop the Dauntless from killing him." Tooth said barely above a whisper.

"Was he Divergent?"

"Yes, Aster was amazing and his ranks skyrocketed during the simulation stage almost instantly. On the last day of simulations a dauntless leader went to go see him. The next day, his body was found at the bottom of the chasm."

"Will that happen to me."

"If you be careful and learn how to properly work through the simulation, you won't be caught. Now that's as far as I could help you so either leave or get a tattoo."

"Ok I want that one, right here." I say pointing to an exquisite snowflake, and then to my chest where my necklace used to be.

"Ok."

Rapunzel was the first to finish. She got a detailed sun on her right shoulder. I was done next. Then Tadashi, who got the word 'Hiro' tattooed in cursive on his left forearm. Eugene finished five minutes after with a Sun like Rapunzel's except his had the words 'Wanted. Dead or Alive' under. Hiccup got a black Dragon amazing detail and the tip of the tail half a deep red color, on the back of his is the last to get her tattoo finished. She got a bear on her back with the words 'Brave'.

Once we leave the tattoo shop, Rapunzel decides we should go shopping. We go to the nearest store and right away Punzie picks out a dress for me.

"Here this would look perfect on you." Merida says handing me the dress. I go and try it on but look different. The black dress hugs my sides but is loose at my waist. The dress stops about two inches away from my knees. Its low cut and shows off my snowflake.

I Like it.

Then I thought why not just change up my entire look. I called in Rapunzel and Merida and as soon as they walked in the gush about how nice I look.

"Can we try make-up next?" I ask.

"Of course!" Rapunzel squeals. Punzie grabs her bag and pulls out purple eyeshadow, red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. She puts the lipstick on me first and then the eyeshadow. After she then applies eyeliner and then mascara to finish it off. It suites me. For the final touch I let down my bun, into a nice French braid.

"You look Amazing!" Merida says.

"Thank you."

"Let's go show you off to the boys." Punzie says. They pull me towards the entrance where the boys, who are lost in thought, are waiting for us.

"Elsa, you look amazing!" Tadashi says.

"That's what I said." Merida giggles

"Now _that _is hot!" The boys say in unison.

"Haha thanks guys!" I say bashfully.

"I sleep in Elsas bunk tonight, so don't mind if you hear moaning!" Eugene yells running out of the store, so Punzie won't kick his ass for it.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yells running after him.

"That's it. I'm filling Eugene's pillow whipped cream." Tadashi announces.

"I'll help you out." I say. I turn toward the door and see Four walking in.

"Hey Tadashi, Merida, Hiccup and Els... Wow you look nice." He says in a grim but tender tone.

"Thanks Four."

"See you tomorrow at training." He turns around and I see a bruise on his left cheek. Who would dare to hurt Four?

"Ok."

"Awkward." Hiccup says.

"Oh look, a day when someone didnt piss in his Cheerios. Isn't it a miracle?" Merida says.

"Make it last cause were probably gonna get hell from him tommorrow ." Tadashi says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Hans thought it would be funny to make fun of Four cause of his hair, so when Four yelled at Hans to shut up, Hans punched him. That's how Four got the bruise, but Hans... he got it worse. Four nearly threw him over the chasm, after giving him a concusion, but peter helped him up before he let go."

"Wow, Four can be violent!" Merida exclaims

"And Hans can be irritating." Tadashi adds.

"Agreed." We all say in unison.

"I wonder why I've never seen Four anywhere else. No one else has hair _that_ white at his age." Merida says.

"When he was little, he had brown hair and brown eyes, then one day, when he was ten, he went ice skating with an 8 year old girl and her sister and while skating, the ice under her started to crack. Four, being the only one able to save her, grabbed a hooked staff, which is the one he still uses today, and pulled the girl to safety but she hit her head on the ice pretty hard and she didn't remember much of the incident after but Four... he fell through the ice and his hair turned white along with his eyes turning blue." Hiccup explains.

I listen to the story, as if I were there but the funny thing is...

I was.

I was the little girl he saved. I don't remember much but I remember. Anna told me the ice was thin but I didn't listen, she knew, at that time, that the cold never bothered me. I remember his soothing tone, telling me I wouldn't fall in. I remember the blood curling scream that he let out when he fell. I remember hand I grasped when I reached into the ice to try and save him. I remember the way i could only liftup half of his body onto the ice. I remember how out of fear I hit Anna's head with my powers and she forgot, the way I forgot Four.

I will not forget anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

We walk out of the store only to find out someone committed suicide. His name was Ralph. He had a young girl crying next to him, no more than 12 perhaps. She is like Hiro, she has a talent that was so rare, she was allowed to take her aptitude test earlier than the rest of us. While Vanellope is crying, every one else is getting drunk. I decided to stay away from that but the rest of my friends (except for Punzie) went on.

Tadashi even seems a little woozy.

"Tadashi are you ok?" I ask quietly.

"Huh? Yeah im um... fine." He says with his words slurred a little.

"No youre not, come on buddy, lets take you back to the dorms." I say putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok pretty lady. Im tired."

"Tadashi do you know who i am?"

"Yes, you're the pretty one, who is being nice to me. Do you know Elsa? Shes really nice and pretty too. You guys almost have the same hair color."

I layed down Tadashi in his bed and go mine. I haven't done anything much but half walking half carrying him to the dorm felt like a lot of work. Tadashi fell asleep instantly and once every thing quieted down i hear crying from the bathroom. I run to see who it is and it's not a very big surprise but its Vanellope.

"Go away Blondie, i wanna be alone. Leave me to grieve for Ralph."

"But it was Ralph's choice. He's the one that chose it."

"Don't you see! He was threatened! He didn't want to! Not only was he big and strong but he had a chip implanted into him, to sense Divergents! He sensed several of them but to protect us, he killed himself, the chip died with him! If he didn't they would implant another one to do it automatically! He would have no control whatsoever! Thanks to them my best friend is gone!" Vanellope says between sobs.

"Vanellope i'm sorry, about Ralph. But why did he want to protect Diverge-"

"Save it Ice Queen, I know youre one of us!"

"Ice Queen?!"

"What? You thought your parents are the only ones who knew? When i was a baby, a chip was secretly implanted into my brain like ralphs, except that just means my brain is half computer based, i know everything about everything and Everyone! The only thing is that i can enter any system in the city, undetected. Those who lived long enough to recognize me called me The Glitch."

"So you know about me?"

"Yes, i also know we are _both Divergent_" Vanellope says always whispering the word Divergent.

"Then who killed Ralph?"

"Gothel." She whispers. My heart drops.

"But... she seemed so nice."

"Nice but threatening. Nothing gets in her way."

"But-"

"Auch my head hurts!" I forgot about Tadashi. I run to him and calm him back to sleep. Then i run back and crouch down next to Vanellope. She gives me a tracking device, small enough to hide in my pockets and some pills.

"To keep you safe i have enrolled you in an alliance. You need to become an agent now that you know. Turn around, and pull your hair away from your neck, then count to three." She orders. I do as she asks.

"1,"

She wipes the back of my neck with an alcohol wipe.

"2,"

She takes out a syringe that contains a red liquid.

"3,"

The needle enters my neck and she begins plunging in the red heavy liquid, it hurts but i bare it.

"There you go Blondie, your new code name is Ice Queen. Everything you hear and see now, it will go straight to me. Now dont tell anyone and be careful, its so small, youll forget you have it."

"So what do i have to do now?"

"All you have to do is stay close to Four and Pitch, and if you can, Gothel. Me and the rest will do everything else,"

"There are more of us?"

"Yes, and you're not the only one hiding power. Your cousin Punzie, has a gift, healing abilitys from the sun but she isn't one of us, not yet. We need her to continue dauntless training Violet and Dash Incredible will check in on you regularly. Dont blow your cover and dont get caught."

"Thank you Vanellope, im sorry about Ralph."

"Im not worried. Ralphs life will be transported to another body, but all information will be lost. He will only remember a few select memories i chose."

"But how?"

"Classified, Agent Ice Queen. I have to go. Take care of your friend and give him one of the pills i gave you. A small dose will help the hangover."

"Ok i will."

"Stay safe Agent." She says before running off. The one question that still lingers in my mind is why do Four and Pitch need to be watched?


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, I walk onto the pit floor to find pitch holding a gun to a girls head. Shes young, a little younger than me. On the other side of the circle of people surrounding the girl, I hear screaming. Its coming from _Four._

"LET MY _SISTER_ GO, YOU BASTARD_! KAYLA!" _Four was yelling at pitch. Four could do something but dauntless borns we're holding him back. It was his sister... she's his sister. As soon as she heard him say her name her head shot up.

"Jack..." Kayla croaks softly. Pitch's hand is on the trigger but she didn't dare close her eyes. Her hazel eyes continued staring into Fou- Jacks crystal orbs_._

_**Then pitch pulled the trigger.**_

Her body fell in slow motion, her eyes never closing. Jack ran to her side, and put her head on his lap. Jacks violently shaking and crying. Everyone is clearing out of the circle now. I walk to Jack's side and reach to close her eyes.

"No! Don't close her eyes! She's afraid of the dark." Jack snaps between sobs. I frown.

"Four, give me your sweater," I order. He does as I say, then I pulled off my dress. He blushes slightly and stared. I put on his sweater and began removing Kaylas bloody clothes.

"What are you doing?" Four asks.

"I'm not gonna let her die like this, she deserves better." I began putting my dress on her and wiped the blood off her face. Motioned for Jack to close his eyes as it started snowing. I wreath her hair in snowflakes and snow. She looks beautiful. I place both of her hand over her heart and then I kiss her cheek. Jack watched, tear stricken.

"T-take me to my room... please... " Jack says. I do as he asked and lay him down on his bed and cover him. He falls asleep almost instantly, but he is crying in his sleep. He woke up later, to nightmares, but I'm there to comfort him. Kayla... her name will now haunt me. I know it. I didn't know her. But a piece of my heart died. Jack woke up As I was thinking but he grabbed me close and hugged me. I didn't object to it, I haven't been here long, but I am slowly falling for him. He showed me his weak side and that Is all I could ever ask of someone. To trust me. He trusts me, and I trust him.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was a victim of beating and rape and was in a coma for a while. I dont remember much, but I needed to do this for you guys **


End file.
